Tragic Strike
by Leddielover34
Summary: What will happen when Loren loose both of her parents? Will she able to move on with her life? How does Eddie fit into the picture? Read and find out! I don't own any rights of HH.
1. Chapter 1 - The Begining

**Chapter 1 - Beginning**

**Once Upon a Time there was girl called Loren Tate. She is 18 and she's living in a little house with her mom Nora Tate in Tarzana. Loren's dad Trent died when Loren was little. Since then Nora's been raising her alone and they are very happy together. They've become best friends, they're inseparable, at least they thought they were. Unfortunately faith kicked in and made an irreversible switch in both of their lifes. It has been releaved that Nora has cancer. The news shocked the whole family and their friends. Loren wasn't able to process that she'll loose her mom. For two weeks she sat in her room and cried, only cried. However one day she realized that crying her eyes out won't help anything. She made up her mind to spend as much time as she could with her mother. Since then they've been doing everything together. Nora wrote a bucket list and each day they chose one thing that they'll do. Nora's condition hasn't been at its bestest lately so Loren's tendance wasn't enough anymore. They had to hire a nurse to take care of Nora while Loren is at school or something. It's been three months since they found out about Nora's disease and Loren's getting ready for school. She took a shower and chose something to wear. She ate the breakfast that Nancy the nurse made for her and then she heard a car park on the driveway, singing to her that Mel arrived. She grabbed her backpack and walked over to her mom's room to say goodbye to her.**

**Loren:** Hey mom!

**Nora:** Hi honey! **- Weak**

**Loren:** I'm sorry. Did I wake you?

**Nora:** No, I was up.

**Loren:** I just came to say goodbye. I'm going to school.

**She walked over to her and kissed her forehead. **

**Nora:** OK honey, have fun!

**Loren:** I love you mom! See you in the afternoon!

**Nora:** I love you too. Bye!

**Loren shoot a last smile at her and then left.**

**Nora's thougths:** I hope it isn't the last.

**Outside the house**

**Loren hopped into the car and Mel took off. They were sitting in silence until Mel broke it.**

**Mel: **Did you hear about who's performing tonight at the Avalon?

**Loren:** No. Who?

**Mel:** Eddie Duran! And I've got tickets!

**Loren:** Ohh.

**Mel:** I thought you'd be more excited.

**Loren:** I'm sorry Mel. I'd really love to go, but I was planning on spending the evening with my mom.

**Mel:** Please Loren! Please! It'd be so good and it's only one night. One night.

**Loren:** I don't know Mel…

Mel: Loren, your mom wouldn't want you to sit besides her all day. You deserv a night for yourself.

**Loren:** OK, you convinced me. I'll just ask Ellie to stay with her while I'm at the concert.

**Mel parked the car and they walked into the school. They put their stuffs into their lockers and then the bell ringed. They headed to the class and took their usual place. **

**During the day a sad incident happened at the Tate house. Nora gave up fighting and she passed away. Since nobody left in Loren's family they called Lisa to tell her the news. She dropped everyhing and rushed to the school. She was in shock. All the way there she tried to come up with a right way to tell Loren about this. But damn it there's no right way for telling someone that their mother died. The only family they had left. They called Loren and the Sanders kids to the principal's office. They all were wondering why they were called to the principle office. When they got therer they saw Lisa with tears in her eyes. Mel and Phil immidiately rushed over to her. **

**Lisa:** Can all you guys sit down?

**The Kids:** Ok

**Lisa:** The reason why we called you here is that something bad happened.

**Loren:** What happened?

**Lisa was silent. She didn't know how to tell this to the kids.**

**Mel & Phil:** What happened mom?

**Lisa:** Loren I'm so sorry that I have to be one who tell you this, but…

**Loren:** Tell me what?

**Lisa:** Your mom… she couldn't fight it anymore. The cancer deafeted her and she… she passed away**. – Crying.**

**Loren:** No… no that can't be true! Please tell me it's not true! **– She fell on her knees and started crying hysterically. Mel and Phil went over to Loren and tried to comfort her. **

**Loren:** I couldn't even say goodbye! **- Crying **

**Loren couldn't handle it anymore she needed to leave. She needed air. Her mom just can't be dead, no this is way too soon for it. But she's dead and she couldn't even say a normal goodbye to her. She ran out of the school and ran to her secret spot. When she got there she saw a guy a sitting there. Loren didn't want anyone to see her like this so she turned to leave, but she was late cause the guy heard.**

**The guy's POV**

**I'm just sitting here on my spot and thinking when I heard some noise behind me. I turned around and saw a brunette standing there. She was about to leave so I quickly called after her.**

**Guy:** Hi! I wasn't expecting to see anyone else up here.

**She turned around and saw that she's been crying.**

**Guy:** Are you OK?

**I went closer to her, but she still didn't answer me, instead she started sobbing uncontrobally. I pulled her into my arms and tried to calm her down. I sat down with her on my lap and let her to cry into my chest. After maybe an hour I heard her breathing slow down. I looked down at her and saw that she fell asleep. I lift her up and walked down to my car. I layed her down on the backseat and hopped into then hopped into the car as well. I started the engine and drove to my penthouse. When we arrived I picked her up and carried her up to my place. I put her to the couch and covered her with a blanket. I don't know what to do. I have a concert to do, but I couldn't just leave her there. I went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water for her if she wakes up. I sat down on the couch next to her and then felt her moving. She slowly opened her eyes.**

**Eddie: **Good morning! I know it may seems weird and I think you'd better drink this.

**I said and gave her the water. She took a síp and then the realazition hit her.**

**Loren:** OMG! You're Eddie Duran. Why am I here? Why am I with you?

**When I was about to speak up she fainted.**

* * *

**Opinion? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The concert

**Chapter 2 – The concert**

**Loren's POV**

**Ohh my head really hurts. What happened? Where am I? I don't see anything, everything is dark. C'mon Loren get up! I collected all the strengh I had and tried to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was the sun shining into my face and burning my eyes out. I lift my hand up and covered my eyes with it. I slowly sat up and looked around. I tried to recognize the place, but I have no clue where I am. All of a sudden I heard a male voice from the stairs. I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. **

**Eddie: **Oh hey! You're awake.

**Loren:** Yes, I am. But you're Eddie Duran.

**Eddie:** Yes, I am. You're not gonna faint again are you?

**Loren:** OMG did I faint?

**Eddie:** Yes. You don't remember that?

**Loren:** No, I don't. Would you please tell me how did I get here?

**Eddie:** Well I was sitting on my spot when you appeared behind me. You tried to run away, but I stopped you. Then I asked what was the matter, but you didn't answer, instead you started sobbing. I tried to calm you down and eventually you fall asleep so I brought you here, cause just couldn't leave you there.

**Loren:** And how did I faint?

**Eddie:** When you woke up earlier, you saw me and then fainted.

**Loren:** I'm sorry. How long have I been out?

**Eddie:** You've been sleeping for two hours I think.

**Loren:** What?! What time is it?

**Eddie:** It's almost 7.

**Loren:** Ohh, Mel must be worried. I should call her.

**Eddie:** Sure. Go ahead!

**I took my phone out of my pocket and walked into what I believe is the kitchen. I saw that I have 35 missed calls from Mel and Phil. I dialed Mel's number and she instantly picked up.**

**Mel:** OMG Loren! Where are you? I was so worried. Are you OK?

**Loren:** Mel, I'm fine. Don't worry! I just needed to clear my mind off.

**Mel:** I understand. Where are you gonna spend the night.

**Loren:** I don't know…

**Mel:** You know you can always come here.

**Loren:** I know Mel and I'm grateful for that. Now all I need is time. I'll call you later.

**I said and hung up on the phone. I walked back to the living room and saw Eddie sitting at the piano.**

**Loren:** Eddie?

**Eddie:** Yeah?

**Loren:** I just wanna thank you what you've done for me. I really appreciate that, but I think it's time for me to go.

**Eddie:** No, no. I'm not letting you go.

**Loren:** Why not?

**Eddie:** Cause I found you in the Valley, with no car or anything crying your eyes out. Now we're in LA. How do you wanna get home?

**Loren:** I'll call a cab or something…

**Eddie:** No. You're staying here and I'm done with the subject.

**Loren:** But you have a concert to go and I can't just stay here.

**Eddie:** Then come with me.

**Loren:** What?

**Eddie:** Come with me to the concert.

**Loren:** No Eddie. I don't wanna be imposing.

**Eddie:** You won't be …

**Loren:** Loren. My name's Loren Tate.

**Eddie**: Well Loren don't tell me that you have never wondered what it's like to be on the backstage of concert.

**Loren:** No, I have wondered and I'd really like to see it, but I just don't know.

**Eddie:** C'mon! It'll be fun.

**Loren:** Alright. I'll go with you.

**Eddie:** You won't regret.

**Loren:** I hope so. **– I said with a smile on my face.**

**Eddie's POV**

**We're sitting in my car and heading over to the Avalon. I'm really happy that Loren said yes, I hope she'll enjoy this. I don't know what happened with her or wwhy she was in the condition we met, but right now I just want to make her smile. She has a pretty smile.**

**Eddie:** So we're here.

**Loren:** Eddie are you sure this will be OK? What will you manager say?

**Eddie:** I'm sure he'll be OK with it cause that's what I want.

**That pretty smile appeared on her face again. I'm so glad she's smiling. It's so much better to see her this way.**

**Eddie:** C'mon don't worry about it! It's gonna be awesome.

**I said and got out of the car. I walked over to passanger's side and opened the door for her. I offered Loren my hand and she took it. I helped her out and now we're walking into the Avalon. Luckily the back entrance of the building is empty so we don't have to worry about the crazy fans. We entered the Avalon and I saw Jake standing at the corner with his back to us, using his phone. We walked up to him and I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and greeted me with a bro hug.**

**Jake: **Hey Eduardo! – He looked at Loren – And who's this gorgeous lady with you?

**Eddie:** Her name's Loren Tate. She's my friend and I just wanted to show her how it feels like to be a rockstar.

**Jake:** I'm OK with it until she won't distract you.

**Eddie:** Jake you know she won't.

**I grabbed Loren's hand and began to lead her to my dressing room. **

**Jake:** Allright Ed. You still have 30 minutes till showtime. There's plenty of cloths in your dressing room. Pick one and get yourself ready.

**Eddie:** Will do.

**Jake:** OK. See ya later!

**Eddie:** Bye Jake.

**We arrived to the dressing room and opened the door. I stepped aside so Loren could walk in. She did and she looked around**.

**Loren:** Eddie this place looks awesome. I wonder how you got used to this.

**Eddie:** I haven't. Maybe I performed in several arenas in the world, but there are still ones that got me off my feet… and this place is one of them.

**Loren:** Still you're awesome. I don't know if I could handle this whole rush.

**Eddie:** You'd learn how to handle it. Believe me… Do you wanna know when was the last time I've been here? – She nodded and I continued. – I was 4 or 3 and my parents had a concert here. While they were on stage I stand right next to it with my grandma. She's had it all on tape and you could hear me crying in the background.

**Loren:** That's so cute.

**Eddie:** The first time I saw them performing, I just knew what I wanted to be.

**Loren:** Wish I could say the same. I'm 18 and I still don't what I want to do in the future.

**Eddie:** I don't believe you. I'm sure you have a dream. You just have to work hard and make it come true.

**Loren:** Well I may have, but I don't wanna talk about it.

**Eddie:** OK. Then do you want to help me with choosing my outfit?

**Loren:** Sure.

**We walked over to the wardrobe full of cloths. Loren started to look through them.**

**Eddie:** So which one do you like?

**Loren:** Maybe this and this.

**She pulled off a black leather botton up shirt and a black jeans. I picked a black sneakers too. I walked to the couch and started changing.**

**Loren:** Oh do you want me to… ?

**Eddie:** Now you're fine.

**I said and took off my shirt and my pants. I put on the botton up shirt and the jeans. Lastly I put on my sneakers and I was ready for tonight. As I was about to speak up Jake walked in.**

**Jake:** Edouardo you're up.

**Eddie:** Thanks Jake! **– He left –** Loren if you want you can watch the concert here or you can go out to seats.

**Loren:** I'll just go out.

**Eddie:** OK, well see you after the show. Hope you'll like it.

**I said and walked out of the room. I went over to the edge of the stage where Jake was waiting for me. I sighed one last time and then walked out on the stage. All of my fans were screaming and jumping. I started off my set with my latest hit 'Something in the air'. I had a blast singing it and at the last refrain I noticed Loren in the audince. I slowly walked towards. While walking I kept teasing the other girls by touching their hands. Now I'm front of her and hold my hand out. I grabbed her hand and gave it squezze. I smiled at Loren and she was just blushing slightly.**

* * *

**New chapter. Hope you like it! Please enjoy and review! Happy Valentine's Day! Much love! Bridget. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding out secrets

**I know it's not the best but I will try to get it better. I promise!**

**Please if you want more of this story let me know!**

**Much Love, **

**Bridgit. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Finding out secrets **

**I grasped her hand and the very moment my skin touched hers, I got a weird feeling slowly going through my body. I felt electricity spreading over her hand to mine. This got me thinking a little bit because I've never felt like this before. I realized that I've been holding Loren's hand for too long so I quickly released it and finished the rest of my set list. At the end of my show wishing everyone a good night, I ran off the stage only to see Jake waiting there for me with open arms. A proud smile was planted on the hem of his lips and this just made me more satisfied with this concert. I walked up to him and he clinched me into a bro hug.**

**Jake: **Congrats man! You killed it out there. The feedback is amazing and the label is really satisfied.

**With the corner of my eye I was searching for Loren's presence being present in the room. I hope she hasn't left yet. I'm starting to like this girl and I really want to know more about her. I know it won't be an easy run, but I'll do whatever it takes. **

**Eddie:** Thanks! It was really great and a big honor performing here. I just wish my parents could've seen me.

**Suddenly my mom and pop came out from behind of the curtains.**

**Katy:** We did.

**Eddie:** Ma, pop?! What are you guys doing here? I thought you were out of town.

**Katy:** We were, but we came back to see our son's concert. You were amazing honey. I'm so proud of you. **– She said hugging me.**

**Max:** I'm proud of you too. I still remember when you had your first gig and had to go on stage first and now look at you. You're a professional

**My dad proudly patted my shoulder then stepped back next to my mom and entwined his arm around her waist.**

**Eddie:** Thanks pop, I'm trying. But whatever I do, I could never be better than you. I love you all and I'm so thankful for you supporting me throughout this incredible journey.

**I said and pulled the two of them into a hug. When we back out of the embrace I saw Loren standing at the other edge of the room probably looking for me. My eyes instantly lightened up and my lips turned into a smile. I called after her and she turned around. She looked at me with widened eyes which I assume was because of my parents.**

**Eddie:** Loren! Come here! I want you to meet someone.

**She shyly walked up to us and I put my hand around her waist, pulling her xloser to me.**

**Eddie: **Loren, I want you to meet my parents. Mom, pop this is Loren. She's a friend of mine. Loren they're my parents.

**Loren:** You don't have to tell me Eddie, I know them. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a really big fan.

**Katy:** Really? Well it is good to hear that we still have fans, especially this kind of beautiful. It is very nice to meet you too Loren!

**My mom extended her hand and she shook it. Pop did the same.**

**Max:** May I ask how you know who we are? I mean you seem pretty young to know about this two superannuated rock stars.

**Loren:** You're everything, but superannuated. You're legends. My mom and I are…

**All of a sudden she started shaking and breathing heavily. I saw tears rolling down on her cheeks and then out of the blue she ran away.**

**Katy:** What happened? She seemed fine.

**Eddie:** I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Sorry guys I'll see you later. **- I said, chasing after Loren. **

**10 minutes passed and I still haven't found her. I've looked the whole building for her, but she was nowhere to be found. I was starting to give up ever finding her when I heard someone crying round the corner. I walked over there and saw Loren with her knees up to her chest crying her eyes out quietly. I instantly rushed up to next to her and tried to put my arms around her, but she wouldn't let me hug her. As soon as my hand touched her she flinched and jumping up she tried to run away. I got up from the ground and raced after her. I easily caught up with her thanks to being the good runner I am.**

**Eddie:** Loren! Loren! Please stop!

**She finally calmed down a little bit and now without rejecting she let me hold her. She started sobbing into my shirt and I placed a kiss on the top of her head. With one hand I started rubbing her back and with other ran through her hair.**

**Eddie:** Shh, it's OK. I'm here, I'm here.

**I managed to get her calmed a bit and she stopped crying. I pulled back a little and brushing o lack of hair out of her face I gently lift her head up by the chin. I cupped her cheeks with one hand and started caressing it. Her skin was really soft and smooth. I wiped the flowing tears away and looked deeply into her hazel orbs.**

**Eddie:** Loren why did you run off like this? And most importantly why are you crying again?

**She down casted her look, but I lift her head up again, forcing her to look at me.**

**Eddie:** Listen! I let it go last time, but now I won't. I see that this thing is eating you up and I hate seeing you like this. I want to help.

**Loren:** What do you wanna know? Or how do you want to help huh? You can't bring them back…

**Eddie:** Who Loren?

**Loren:** My parents. They both died. I lost my dad when I was 3 years old and my mom she… she died from cancer this morning…

**Eddie:** Oh my God Loren. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

**Loren:** I couldn't even say goodbye…

**I pressed her against my chest and let her to crying into my shirt. Couple of minutes later I heard her breath going back to normal. Now all I need to do is getting her out of here so we can have a quiet talk.**

**Eddie:** Let's get out of her!

**I said boosting her up bridal style.**

**Loren:** Eddie what are you doing? Where are you taking me?

Eddie: Shhh! Don't talk! We're going back to the penthouse.

**Loren:** No, Eddie…

**Eddie:** I said don't talk OK? Just let me take you back there.

**I said and not waiting for her response I went back to the building and started walking to my car. It seems like Loren obeyed because since we walked back into the building she haven't said a word. **

**Everyone's glance was on us, but I couldn't care less. All I wanna do now is take her back home and let her rest. She's been through enough in her life there's no need for others seeing her like this. As soon as my mom saw us she rushed over here and started asking questions.**

**Katy:** Eddie what happened? Is Loren OK?

**Eddie:** I wouldn't say that, but she will be. I gotta go I will see you both later.

**Katy:** Would you at least tell me what happened?

**Eddie:** You'll know everything as soon as Loren is ready to tell you. Sorry but I really need to go now.

**Jake:** Eddie where are you going? We have a lot to do tonight!

**Eddie:** No, we don't. Reschedule everything. I'll call you later.

**I turned around and left a whole bunch of people surprised as hell. We walked out to my car escorted by the securities. They made us way through the sea of paparazzi, who were going nuts as soon as they saw me with Loren. Questions, cameras and microphones were everywhere, but I finally reached my car and placed Loren on the passenger's seat. I buckled up her seat belt and then walked to the driver side and hopped into the car. I drove off and made my way back to my penthouse. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Drama begins

**Chapter 4 – Drama begins**

**I turned around and left a whole bunch of people surprised as hell standing there staring at us in awe. We walked out to my car escorted by the securities. They made us way through the sea of paparazzi's, which were going nuts as soon as they saw me with Loren. Cameras and microphones were swinging in front of us, but I eventually managed to reach my car and placed Loren on the passenger's seat. I buckled up her seat belt and then walked to the driver side and hopped into the car. I drove off and made my way back to my penthouse. After 10 minutes of driving we finally arrived and I parked the car in front of the building. I stepped out of the car and jogged over to the other side to open the door for Loren. When I opened the door, she didn't move and I got a little worried. I bent down to her level to check what is going on and noticed that she's fallen asleep. As I picked her up bridal style, a sweet smile appeared on my face. She still looks so peaceful in her sleep after everything she's been through. I walked into the building with her in my arms and when Jeffrey caught a sight of us he instantly greeted us. I think he noticed Loren's puffy eyes because his warm expression turned into a worried one. I simply let him know everything's OK by nodding and he opened the elevator for us. I stepped in and we went upstairs to my apartment. After making sure to close the door I walked upstairs to my room and put Loren down on my bed. I cover her up with the blanket and placing a small kiss on her forehead I grabbed my PJ's from my closet and went back down to crash on the couch.**

* * *

**Next morning**

**It's 8 am right now and I'm in the kitchen trying to make some breakfast, but unfortunately with not so much luck. I've never been good at cooking, but I wanted to try it because I really want to cheer Loren up. As I was trying to flip the pancake I heard her sweet voice coming from behind me. I jumped a little bit, because I hadn't noticed her coming into the kitchen.**

**Loren: **Eddie? What am I doing here?

**Eddie:** Good morning sunshine!

**Loren:** Sorry! Good morning to you too! I just don't really remember a lot after meeting your parents.

**Eddie:** No need to apologize. Do you want me ehh to tell you what happened?

**Loren:** Yes, please.

**Eddie:** After I introduced you to my parents, they asked how you knew them and you answered that you and you parents were fans. That was when you started shaking and tears were streaming down on your face. All of sudden you ran away and I went after you. I eventually found you sobbing and after a few minutes of begging you finally told me what was the problem **– Trying to change the subject. -** Well after that I brought you here to have talk, but you fell asleep in the meantime and I didn't want to wake you up.

**Loren:** Thanks Eddie! It's really sweet of you.

**Eddie:** So I've made some breakfast. Do you wanna join me?

**Loren:** Yes. That'd be nice.

**Eddie:** But before we start, so you can't say you haven't been warned… I'm not the best cook.

**Loren:** Neither am I.

**Eddie's lips turned into a smile and they started off eating. They had a really nice time just talking and enjoying each other's company. When they were done together they cleared the table and washed the dishes. Now they're sitting on the couch in the living room.**

**Loren:** Eddie?

**Eddie:** Yeah?

**Loren:** Thank you. Thank you for everything you have done. During these two days I've had a really nice time and I owe you that.

**Eddie:** You don't owe me anything. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Loren:** But I think I should probably get going now. I haven't talked to my friends in two days I'm sure they are worried sick about me. **– She said standing up from the sofa.**

**Eddie:** OK.

**Loren:** Thank you again for everything. You were really nice and I just wanna say this because I know after I leave this room you're gonna forget about me… I've had the best time of my life with you and thank you for showing me how it is to be in your world. It was amazing.

**Eddie**: Loren, I'm not gonna forget about you. **– He stood up as well.**

**Loren:** Haha. You're Eddie Duran and I'm just an ordinary girl from the Valley. Why would you remember me?

**Eddie:** You're far from ordinary. Loren, you are beautiful, funny, smart and most importantly you're down-the-earth. And yes I am Eddie Duran, but I'm just Eddie to you a normal guy who loves making music. A normal guy who's gonna give you his number and if you ever wanna talk or just hang out, don't hesitate to call me!

**Loren laughed and after exchanging numbers she realized she doesn't have a car. She wanted to call a cab, but Eddie insisted on giving her a lift. He went up to his room to change and couple of minutes later they took off.**

* * *

**Sanders' place**

**Eddie pulled up to the driveway and before getting out they said goodbye to each other and Loren gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek. She stepped out and after making sure Loren got home safely Eddie drove off. **

**She walked up to the front door and simply knocked. After the door was opened she was pulled into a hug instantly and she hasn't even had time for checking who it was.**

**Mel: **Loren where the hell have you been? I've been calling and we all worried sick about you.

**Loren:** I'm sorry Mel, but I needed to clear my head.

**Mel:** Where did you spend the nights?

**Loren:** At a friend's.

**Mel:** Okaay. Come on in! Moms are gonna be so happy to see you.

* * *

**They sure were. After questioning Loren about what she has been doing in these last two days they let her go, she decided to go back to her old house. She changed into clean clothes and she and Mel set off. **

**Mel: **So what is going to happen now with the house? **– She asked entering the place.**

**Loren: **I wanna sale it. **– She said sitting down on the couch.**

**Mel:** Are you sure?

**Loren:** Yes, I'm 100% sure Mel.

**Mel:** It's pretty clear that you can't make such a big decision when you're feeling like this. You don't have to give an answer Loren. It can wait.

**Loren:** Feeling like what Mel? I lost my father in a young age. My mom died two days ago… **- She wasn't able anymore to hold back the tears and they started slowly flowing down on her cheeks. -** Every inches of this house is filled with the memories of the people that I loved that have died, so I'm sure as hell not to spend any more minute of my life here.

**Loren got up from where she was sitting and ran out of the room shutting the door behind her. It took a few minutes to Mel to take it all in and move after Loren left, but she eventually did and rushed out of the house to find her. After taking a look around she stepped down from the porch and started searching for her. 10 minutes have passed and Mel still had nothing. She's looked the whole vicinity for Loren but she couldn't find her. When she was about to give up she noticed a person sitting on a branch of the big tree behind Loren's house. She quickly walked ever there and called after Loren. As she heard Mel's voice she clenched and jumped down. She wanted to run away again but this time she got stopped by Mel taking a hold on her arm.**

**Mel:** Loren please stop! I am sorry that I said those things OK, but please just stay! Don't leave again please!

**Loren:** What for Mel? Because last time I checked there's nothing left for me here anymore.

**Mel:** No, that is not true! You have me; you have Phil and everyone from the Sanders family to get your back. We will never leave you and I don't care whatever gets in the way we will struggle with it together.

**Loren:** You can't promise that.

**Mel:** Yes, I can. Loren look at me! I will always be there by your side! You can come to me whenever you wanna talk or just feeling lonely. I don't care if it will be 2 in the morning I will drop everything and rush over here OK?

**Loren:** OK.

**Mel:** You're not gonna be able to get rid of me even if you want me to.

**Loren:** I would never want that. **– She said finally smiling.**

**Mel:** Let's get out of here.

**Together they walked back to Loren's car and they drove back to Mel's place. Mel knew that even if Loren is smiling now she's still hurting and she has to do something about it. Several thoughts of a way to distract floated into her mind, but she got interrupted by Loren parking the car on the driveway. They walked upstairs to Melissa's room without anyone noticing their presences being there. After shutting the door behind her Mel lied down next to Loren on the bed. **

**Loren:** What do you wanna do?

**Mel:** We can do anything you want.

**Loren:** Anything I want?

**Mel:** Yes

Loren: I wanna go out! **– She said sitting up straight as an excited look spread over her face.**

**Mel:** What?! **– She asked shocked as hell. –** Loren do you think it's a good idea?

**Loren:** Mel, you said we can do whatever I want and I want this, so let's put on something hot on and go hit the night.

**Loren said standing up from the bed and hectically jumped over to the closet. Mel on the other hand wasn't really excited about this. Her worries only grew when she saw how excited Loren's became. Saying no to her wasn't a good idea at the moment so the only thing she could do was going with her, but she knew if this goes any further then Loren will fall into a hole and she's not gonna be able to climb out.**

* * *

**Eddie's place**

**Eddie is just sitting on the couch trying to take in everything what has happened in these last two days. He so wanted to talk to Loren about what'd happened, but he knew that he just can't push her into talking. If she doesn't wanna talk, then she won't. **

**His thinking's got interrupted when Ian came into the house without even knocking.**

**Ian: **Hey mate!

**Eddie: **Have you ever heard of knocking?

**Ian:** Have you ever heard of locking your door?

**Eddie:** What are you doing here?

**Ian:** I just came to visit my best friend. So what's going on? Why are sitting here, looking like you've been drugged.

**Eddie:** I'm just relaxing Ian. You know some people do things like this.

**Ian:** Well I don't. What's the plan for tonight?

**Eddie:** Nothing.

**Ian: **Great! I've made your plan. We're going out go and get ready!

**Eddie:** No, Ian! I don't wanna go out.

**Ian:** Oh come on! Just stop acting so responsible. You're young; you need to enjoy your life.

**Eddie: **Fine…

**He got up from the couch and walking up to his room he started getting ready. He took a quick shower and put on grey button-up shirt with white jeans and a leather jacket. (Cody Longo's outfit from 2012's KCA) He made sure his hair looks perfect and then went back downstairs. Meanwhile Ian called a cab and by the time Eddie got ready it's arrived and was waiting for them to take them to the club. The taxi drove them to the club. They got out and they walked into the building only to find the most shocking thing Eddie has ever seen.**

* * *

**So this is the new chapter. I hope you guys liked it and if you did please let me know whether you want a new chapter or not. Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are so sweet. I love you all.**

**I also want to thank kt0129 her review. You can't imagine how much it meant to me and how happy I was. If you're reading this I just wanna say I really love your story and you're very talented!**

**Please enjoy and leave a review!**

**Much Love,**

**Bridgit. :)**


End file.
